saranghae my bestfriend
by princess fishyoboes
Summary: cinta itu tidak bisa di paksakan


Title: saranghae my bestfriend

Author: princess fisyoboes

Theme: Teddy Bear

Pairing: EunHae , YeWook , YeHae , Teukie

Genre: Angst / Fluff / Romance

Rating: PG – 13

Warning : Character death

Summary: cinta itu tidak bisa di paksakan

*Donghae POV *

" Happy birthday oppa ^^ , semoga oppa tambah ganteng , baik sama aku , dan panjang umur , o ia , nih buat oppa " lucu sekali kalau inget waktu yesung , sahabat yang udah aku anggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri memberikan sebuah boneka Teddy Bear yang berwarna biru *emang ada ya ? O.o* , berbulu lebat padaku saat ulang tahun yang ke-7.

*flashback end*

"chagi…." Tiba-tiba suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunanku ,

" eh , iya , ada apa chagi ? " jawabku dengan wajah terkaget,,

Chagi ,, ya , itu adalah panggilan sayangku untuk dia , wanita yang aku sayangi , yang menjadi pacarku selama 3 tahun ini , dia sangat pengertian sehingga membuat hubunganku dengannya awet hingga 3 tahun , aku beruntung bisa menjadi kekasihnya , wanita itu bernama lee hhyukjae , entah mengapa teman-temannya memanggilnya dengan Eunhyuk , mugkin agar lebih akrab .

" kamu lai ngelamunin siapa ? aku ya ? ahahahaha~ " tanyanya sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya yang indah itu.

" iya donk , siapa lagi selain kamu ? ahaahaha~ " jawabku sambil mencubit pipinya , aku terpaksa menjawab seperti itu , aku belum ingin dia tahu tentang perasaanku pada yesung , sahabatku , dan sekarang telah menjadi sahabatnya .

*Yesung POV*

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya bersama dengan Eunhyuk sahabatku dari kejauhan , aku tahu mereka sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun , tapi aku tida bisa berbohong dengan perasaanku kalau aku juga mencintai sahabat kecilku , Lee Donghae .

" sayang , kamu lagi liatin siapa sih ? " suara ryeowook yang tiba tiba mengagetkanku dan sibuk mencari apa yang kulihat tadi.

" eh , kamu ngapain disini ? gag kok , aku gag lagi ngliatin siapa-siapa ," aku menjawabnya spontan.

Ryeowook , seorang namja tampan , terkenal dengan suaranya yang indah , pintar dan bertubuh proporsional dengan tinggi 180 dan badan yang atletis itu adalah pacarku saat ini.

~~~~~~~~~~===3+===~~~~~~~~~

21.00 KST ,

_Honja inneun shiganeun Kkeutdo uhbshi giruhsuh ijen ggaegoman shipuh Bogoshipduhn uhlguri sajinsoge issuhdo ,,_tiba-tiba hapeku berbunnyi dan teryata ada sms dari ryeowook oppa ,

_ To :: yesung_

_From :: ryeowook_

_Yesungie-ah , apakah nanti pulang sekolah kamu ada waku luang ?_

_To :: ryeowook _

_From :: yesung _

_Uhm,, ada kok , pulang sekolah hari ini jadwalku kosong_ *sok sibuk lu bang* _ada apa oppa ?_

_Apakah ada yang ingin kau beri padaku ? kekekeke~_

_To :: Yesung _

_From :: Ryeowook _

_Ah … kau ini ada – ada saja , tidak , hanya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu , apakah bisa ?_

_To :: Ryeowook_

_From :: Yesung _

_Yaaahhhh ,, aku kira kau ingin memberi makanan pada kura-kuraku lagi -,- , kekekeke~ , eh , bisa oppa , bagaimana jika di halte depan sekolah ?_

_To :: Yesung_

_From :: Ryeowook_

_Ha ? halte ? yasudahlah , aku tunggu sepulang sepulang sekolah ya ^^ , nite yesungie ^^_

"ha ? dia memaggilku Yesungie ? itukan panggilan dari oppa donghae , enapa dia tau ? yasudahlah , lupakan " aku terus memikirkan kata –katanya malam itu , kenapa dia memanggilku dengan Yesungie ?

*keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah di tempat yg sudah di tetapkan *formal amat thor, kekee~* , di halte bus depan sekolah*

"oppppaaaaa,, mian aku telat , tadi aku habis di panggil guru BK , mian mian mian *sambil nunduk 90 derajat* "

"ahhh, yesung , gag apa , aku juga baru datang kok , emang kenapa kamu dipanggil guru BK ? "

" tdi kata tu guru akku disuru ikut perlombaan nyanyi sekecamatan "

"lalu ? apakah kau terima ? "

" yaaaahhhhh oppa , dengan berat hati akupun menerimanya , huhuhuhu , o iya , ada apa oppa ? "

"umhh, gini , kitakan udah kenal lama "

" iya , terus oppa ? kita kayak yg di sinetron-sinetron itu ya , jangan - jangan , oppa mau nembak aku ya ? awawawawaw kekekekeke~ "

" wew ? sinetron ? tapi tebakanmu emang bener sungie , sungie , kamu mau gag kamu jadi pacar oppa , oppa udah suka sama kamu dari pertama kamu masuk sekolah ini ^^ "

" ha ? oppa yakin ? oppa suka sama orang kayak aku ? omona O.o , uhm ,, oppa , aku boleh minta waktu buat mikir jawaban gag oppa ? janji ntar malem aku kasih jawaban ^^ , ya oppa ya ya ya ?, hehehehe~ "

"baiklah , hanya sampai nanti malam yesungie ^^ , yasudah , klo gitu ayo kita pulang , oppa anter :D "

" ah gag usah oppa , eomma mau jemput aku kok , gomawo oppa ^^ "

" yaaaasudahlah , ati ati yesung ^^ , aku tunggu jawabannya ntar malem ya ^^"

Sungguh aku kaget mendengar pernyataan ryeowook oppa tadi , aku tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini dia menyukaiku , aku bingung harus menjawab apa , karena jelas-jelas aku menganggapnya sebagai kakaku .

" yoboseyo…" jawab doghae oppa

Ya, aku memang menelponnya, aku rasa dia adalah orag yang tepat untuk semua ini

" oppa , aku sedang dilanda kebingungan yang sangatlah rumit , ini semua tentang ryeowook oppa "

" ha ? kenapa sungie ? jangan-jangan kalian sudah jadian ya ? ahahahahha~"

" hampir bener oppa , dia barusan nembak aku , akku bingung mau jawab apa , aku janji jawab malam ini "

" mwooo ? bener ? yaudah , kamu terima aja , toh kamukan jomblo , dia juga jomblo"

" ha ? emang oppa gag papa kalo aku punya pacar ? "

" iya gag papa dong sungie , asal kamu bahagia everything is gonna be okay for me , wkwkwkwkwk~, tapi kamu bneran suka sama dia gag ? "

" untuk saat ini sih belom oppa , tapi aku bakal nyoba buat sayang sama dia ^^ , gomawo oppa , aku mau nunggu telfon dari dia aja ^^ , annyeong oppa ^^ "

*Donghae POV *

" oppa , aku sedang dilanda kebingungan yang sangatlah rumit , ini semua tentang ryeowook oppa "

" ha ? kenapa sungie ? jangan-jangan kalian sudah jadian ya ? ahahahahha~"

" hampir bener oppa , dia barusan nembak aku , akku bingung mau jawab apa , aku janji jawab malam ini "

Perasaanku langsung hancur saat tau sungie akan segera jadian dengan ryeowook , tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya , aku sudah punya hyukie , aku harus rela , harus rela lee donghae

*Yesung POV *

Ddrrrrttt dddrrrttt ,getar hapeku mebangunkan tidurku , ternyata itu dari ryeowook oppa , pasti dia akan menannyakan jawabanku , uhhhhh , aku harus siap , ayo yesung , pasti kamu siap.

"yoboseyo … "

" annyeong yesung , hehehehe~ , masih ingat janjimu ?"

"annyeong oppa , ne , aku ingat kok , oppa pasti mau nannyain jawaban aku ya , ahahahaha~ "

" iya , jadi jawaban kamu apa ? "

" jawaban aku …" aku menggantung kata-kataku * gag papa yesung , daripada kamu yg nggantung , ahahahaha ~ *

" ha ?"

" uhm,, I do oppa * kayak nikah aja , I do segala *

" bener sungie ? waaaaaaaaa , gomawo sungie , see you di skolah besok ya , met malem sayang ^^"

" met malem jgag wookie oppa "

Ha ? dia memanggilku sayang , waaaaa , perasaanku jadi campur aduk , antara sedih , seneng , campur aduk , hehehe~

*Flashback End*

Ya,, mulai 2 tahun lalu aku sudah menjadi pacar wookie oppa , tapi anehnya , rasa sayangku tidak bisa bertambah banyak , aku hanya bisa menyayanginya saat dia didepanku dan donghae tidak ada di dekatku * miann wookie oppa *

" lhah ,, akukan kesini nyari kmu sayang , kangen , kkkk~ "

" ampuuunnnn , ahahahaha~, kmu so sweet bgt si oppa , wkwkwkwk~ , ah , yaudah , yoookkkk kita ke kelas aja , disini capek berdiri mulu , kkk~"

*YESUNG POV END*

* di rumah *

" yesung , keluar yookk , kayaknya bintangnya bagus deh "

"Akupun melemparkan kertas itu ke kamarnya dan melemparnya dengan batu, uhhh , untungnya dia yg menemukan surat itu , kalau eommanya ,awawawawawaw , bagai mana nasibku nanti awawawaw "gumamku dalam hati

Yesungpun membuka surat itu dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung tersenyum padaku , ahhhhhhhh ,senumnya mengalihkan duniaku XD.

*di pekarangan di tengan-tengan rumah mereka berdua * , ( reder mudeng gag ? O.o )

"ya oppa , waeyo ? " yesungpun memulai pembicaraan

" aniyoo , aku Cuman pengen kita ngobrol aja , gag papakan ?"

"gwenchana oppa , uhm , gimana hubungan oppa ama hyukie ? kyaknya tmbh so sweet aja , kkkkk~ "

" ish , kau ni *smbil ngacak-ngacak rambut yesung* , ya begitulah , tapi ada yg masih mengganjal , lalu , bagaimana kamu dan wookie ? baik-baik sajakan ? "

"aniyo oppa , jujur , selama ini aku uda berusaha cinta sama dia , tpi aku cumin bisa sayang , entah kenapa , sama seperti oppa , ada yang mengganjal setiap kita bersama " ceritanya sambil cemberut

"mwoo ? kok bisa samaan gini ya ? , kkkkk~ , jgn-jgn kita jodoh ni , kkk~"

"mwo ? jodoh ? aniyoo , oppa ada ada aja , inget hyukie ,, oppa , kkkk~"

"iiisssshhhh , ahahahaa~ , oppakan Cuma bercanda sungie , kekeke ~"

"o ia sungie , bukannya besok kita sekelas bakalan ada study tour ya ? kmu uda siap-siap ?

"ne oppa , uda isap semua donk , kkkkk~ , pasti oppa belom , oppakan pelupa pakek banget , kkkk~"

"ahahahaaha~ kamu tau aja sungie , emang oppa lupa , tpi ntar biar eomma teukie yg beresin barang oppa , oppa males siap-siap nih , kkkkkkk~"

"ishhhh oppa , sukanya nyuruh-nyuruh tante teukie ,, kkkk~ , eh oppa , liat deh , itu ada bintang jatoh , make a wish nyyoookkk ' sambil menunjuk bintang jatuh

"ah , nee "

Kamipun langsung memejamkan mata dan berdoa bersama , tak lupa akupun make a wish ,

" ahh , udah , eh oppa , kita balik yok , udah malem , takut eomma kangen dan nyariin , kkk~"

"ne , ketemu besok ya"

========== 3 ==========

*keesokan harinya di sekolah*

" yah chagi , kita gag boleh sebis , hiks hiks , padahal akukn pegennya sma kmu , tpi gag papalah , aku nitip kmu sma yesung aja , kkkk~ , jangan macem macem ya ^^ " sambil mengacak ngacak rambutku

"aniyo chagi , tenang aja , kkkk~ , udah sana saying , kmu naik bis , kmu jgag jgn ngapa2in ya , ada ryeowook disitu , kkkk~ " balasku sambil memeperlihatkan senyumanku *o oppa , aku ikut melting bayangin senyumanmu , kkkk~*

=========3===========

_Sekarang aku disini , aku duduk bersama orang yang sebenarnya aku cintai , aku di sebelahnya , bias memandang wajahnya , dan ini akan berlangsung selama seharian , aaaahhhh , betapa mengasyikkannya study tour kali ini _

" a hhhhhh oppa , wae ngliatin aku gitu ? akukn jadi malu , kkk~ , ntar hyuk marah lagi , kkkkk~ *

Ahh , aku kaget melihatnya tiba2 erbalik , hamper saja dia mengeai mukaku , amukaku jadi memerah , hihihihi~

" aniyo , gg papa , cuman pengen liatjalan sekitar kok , ehehehehe~ "

*siangpun berganti malam , akhirnya mereka tiba juga di tempat tujuan terakhir mereka , pantai , kuta ' ceritanya orang bali gitu , biar so sweet ' , tempat paling romantic *

"aaaahh , akhirnya kita sampai disini juga , eh , tpi knpa bis hyuk ama ryeowook , belom dating juga ya sungie ? "

" gtau tuh , katanya mereka baru stengah prjalanan , gra2 tadi ada yang ngaret , kkkkk~ "

" owh , yaudah , kita nggu disini aja ya , sekalian liat sunst , kkkk~ "

"uhm , sungie , sebenernya , ada yang mau aku tanyain k kmu " aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

" ne oppa , waeyo ? , mo tanya ? ya monggo , silahkan , kkkk~ "

" sbenernya , kmu cinta gag si ama ryeowook , atau ada orang lain yang kamu cintai ?"

*Yesung POV *

"uhm , sungie , sebenernya , ada yang mau aku tanyain k kmu " aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

" ne oppa , waeyo ? , mo tanya ? ya monggo , silahkan , kkkk

" sbenernya , kmu cinta gag si ama ryeowook , atau ada orang lain yang kamu cintai ?"

_Omona , aku bingung , apakah aku harus jujur , tapi , kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu ? _

" ha ? waeyo oppa ? waeto oppa tiba2 nannya gitu k aku ? "

" aniyo , oppa cumin pengen tau , dan oppa pengen jujur sma kmu , kamu inget wktu kita make a wish kemaren ? , apa yang kmu minta ? oppa boleh taukan ? "

" a … a… a… , oppa , , oppa dulu baru sungie mau ngomong :p "

" baiklah , oppa cuman wish , perasaanku tak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan , aku ingin semuanya segera jelas , segera berakhir dan semoga dia bisa menerima kenyataan , amin , apa kamu tau maksutnya ? "

" aniyo , paling juga buat hyuk , kkkk~ "

" skrg apa wish kmu ? "

" uhm , intinya si , sma kayak oppa , aku pengen semua masalah yang ada di perasaan aku bias cepet slese , dan ryeowook mau menerima apapun resikonya , emang oppa tadi mau ngomong apa ? "

" sepertinya kita memang jodoh "

" ahahahahaha~ , oppa ada ada saja " aku menutupi wjahku yang malu dengan ketawa gaje * mwo , ketawa gaje ? begimance caranye ? "

*Donghae POV *

" kkkk ~, sebenarnya , aku … " akupun memeberanikan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan langsung mendaratkan ciumanku tepat dibibirnya dan membisikan , "aku sayang kamu sungie , saranghaeyo "

" ah oppa , apa yg oppa lakuin ? nnti klo hyuk liat gimana ? "dia langsung mendorongku

"jawab dulu sungie , aku sayang sma kamu dari kita kecil , mungkin aku emang salah ngatain ini semua saat kita udah punya pacar , tapi aku uda coba buat ngilangin perasaan ini , hasilnya nihil , aku tetap saying sama kamu , maafkan aku , tapi sungie , aku benar- benar sayang sma kamu , apa kamu juga saying sma aku ? , uhukk uhukk…. "

" eh oppa , gwenchana ? , jujur , aku juga sayang sma oppa , aku cemburu ketika liat oppa sama hyukie , aku cemburu ngeliat oppa mesra sma dia , gandengan tangan , aku uda nglupain oppa dengan pacaran ama wookie , tapi itu juga nihil oppa , tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat , oppa , punya hyukie dan aku punya wookie " diapun mulai menitikkan air mata

"aniyoo , gwencana , baiklah , yg penting kita tahu perasaan kita satu sma lain skrang , saranghae sungie " akupun lagsung memeluknya

"cchhhhaaagggiii , tadi kmu bilang apa ? sa…rr…aaa….aaaaeeee ? chagi ? kamu tega banget ? dia itu sahabat aku , aku cewe kmu , aku pacar kamu , kenapa kamu tega skali ? , kamu juga sungie , kamu tau aku saying banget sama hae , tpi knpa kamu tega banget sma aku ? wae sungie ? wae ? " hyukiepun langsung menangis dan berlari menjauh dari kami , aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa skarang … , aku bingung , tapi aku terus berusaha mengejarnya…

"ccchhhhaaagggiii , aaawwwaaaaassss , itu ada bis yg mau parkir , minggir "

RALAT

"ccchhhhaaagggiii , aaawwwaaaaassss , itu ada bis mobil , minggir , " tanpa piker panjang , aku lgsg berlari ke arahnya dan mendorongnya ke tepi jalan , tapi…..karena itu tiba2 aku berada di rumah sakit…

*RS ( bukan Rumah Suju , tapi Rumah Sakit ) *

Malam itu juga orang tua donghae lgsg menyusul kerumah sakit dan mendapati anak mereka yg sedang terbaring di ruang ICU dalam keadaan sekarat

" dokter , anak saya kenapa , kenapa dia bias seperti ini , apakah dia akan tidak apa apa ? hiks hiks "

teukie eomma pun menangis sejadi jadinya , dia kaget melihat keadaan anaknya , dia tidak percaya , sampai dia mendengar ada suara seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bertengkar di belakangnya .

" ini semua gara gara kamu sungie , gara gara kamu donghae jadi kyak gini , kamu tega banget si , uada ngrebut hae , skrg kmu hamper membuatnya mati , akmu ini kenapa ? apa kamu punya dendam sama aku ? hiks hiks " hyukiepun marah marah kepada yesung ,

tapi yesung hanya bias menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis , yesung tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan , yg ia tau , ini semua salahnya , kenapa hyukie harus melihat mereka saat berpelukan * untuk bukan wktu kissu , kkkk~ / plakkk *

" kamu kenapa hyukie , ini sebenarnya ada apa ? mengapa kalian bertengkar ? mengapa donghae bias jadi seperti ini ? "

Teukie eomma berusaha melerai sambil tetap di pelukan kangin appa * teukie , TETEP , kkkkkk~ *

" begini tante …"

Hyukie menjelaskan semuanya , sedetail-detailnya

" jadi begitu , apa itu semua benar yesung ? kalian tidak salah , mungkin anak tante saja yg kuranga jar sama kamu , nnti kalau keadaan dia sudah pulih , barulah kita tanyai dia , apa yg dia maksut dengan memperlakukan kalian seperti ini , sekarang , tante harap kalian berdoa agar anak tante yg ganteng ini * TETEP muji ni anak , tpi emang donghae gntg – hug donghae – kkkkk~ * agar cepat sembuh , uhm , ini udah malem , kalian gag mau balik ? gag di cariin ortu kalian ? biar tante yg jaga donghae male mini "

" aniyo tante , hyukie uda ijin ama onew eomma buat jagain donghae disini , tantekn capek , baru dating , jadi tante istirahat aja , nnti klo ada apa apa hyukie bakal hubungin tante , " hyukiepun langsung mejawab

" owh , yaudah , tante ada di hotel sebelah , kamu uda tau nope tantekn , nnti hub tante ya , tante sama om balik dulu , uhm , yesung , kamu pulang sma wookie ya , yaudah ,s alam buat chullie eomma ya , night semua , ayo yeobo :D "

Teukiepun lgsg k hotel tepat disebelah RS , wookie pun mengantar yesung pulang , tapi selama di perjalanan , mereka hanya diam , tak saling berbicara 1 sama lain..

Masih di RS ,

*HYUKIE POV *

" permisi , apakah anda sodara dari apsien bernama lee donghae ? " aku kaget , ternyata dokter itu bertanya padaku

" aniyo , saya pacarnya , ada apa dok ? "

" ahh , yasudah , skarang , anda boleh masuk dan menunggu di dalam ruangan saja , kondisinya sudah membaik "

"ahh , yg bener dok ? untunglah , hehe~ , ne , nnti aku akan mengabari keluarganya , gomawo dok ^^ " akupun langsung masuk k kamar itu , aku melihat orang yang aku cintai sedang tertidur di tempet tidur itu , tidak sadar dan tubuhnya penuh dengan aat alat gag elas , huhuhuhu~ , semoga kamu cepat sembuh ya sayang :D

Tengah malam -

Tiba tiba salah satu alat berbunyi , aku tidak atu maksutnya , tapi alat itu hanya menunjukkan garis lurus , apakah berarti ? apakah dia ? aaaaaaaaanniiiooooooo

" dokter dokter , help me help me , tiba tiba alat in berubah seperti ini , dokteeerrrrrrrrrrrrr" akupun langsung memanggil dokter secepat mungkin…

" , lee donghae , bangunlah segera , wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaa , lee donghae , bangunlah , aku gag mau cerita cinta kita * ceile * berakhir seperti ini , waaaaaaaaaa , sayang , makasih uda nylametin aku , ,bangunlah sayang , bangunlah , aku sayang sama kamu , hiks hiks "

" eh nona , mianhe , nona bisa tunggu di luar ? kami akan berusaha berbuat semaksimal mungkin , silahkan nona "

Suster itu mengantarku keluar , aku tetap tidak tenang , aku khawatir , aku langsung menelpon tante teukie , aku tidak bias berbuat apa apa sekarang , aku hany bias menangis , hiks hiks …..

- 13 hari kemudian * lama amat * -

Akhirnya , orang yang aku sayangi ini sadar , sadar setelah 13 hari lamanya dia tidur dan tak bangun , dan mengalami masa kritis , aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yanga kan ia lihat , tapi aku tidak tau , aku masih mengingat kejadian 15 hari lalu di pantai itu , dia bersama sahabatku , sekarang , sahabatku juga dating disini , aku tak bias membencinya , aku sayang mereka semua

Sekarang donghae sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa , jadi kami semua bias menunggunya untuk sadar ….. hingga waktu itu tiba ,, dia mulai membuka matanya pelan pelan , dia melihat ke arah kami semua , aku , yesung , wookie , dan teukie tante & om kangin , dia seperti orang linglung , tapi perlahan , dia mengucapkan nama kami , senang sekali mendengar suaranya lagi , sekarang , aku hanya bias menemaninya dan menungunya hingga sembuh , tapi saat kami semua ingin membiarkannya istirahat…..

" hyukie , sungie , wookie , aku ingin kalian tetap disini , ada yg perlu kujelaskan , aku tau itu….."

" ne , ada apa chagi ? " aku memberanikan untuk memanggilnyachagi lagi karena aku tau aku masih berstatus pacar dia

" maaf hyukie , aku sayang sama kamu , tapi aku lebih sayang sama yesung , aku tahu aku salah , aku uda coba ngilangin perasaanku ke yesung tapi itu semua gagal , maafkan yesung hyukie , dia tidak salah , akulah yang memeluknya di pantai duluan bukan dia …. "

_Plaakkkkkk _" apa apan kau ini hae ? kau udah punya hyuk masih ingin ngrebut yesung dari aku ? tega skali kau ? " wookie lgsg menampar hae , wookie tidak peduli dengan keadaan hae skrg , yg ia tahu , hae ngrebut yesung darinya , dan dia tidak bias terima

" oppa , berhenti , ini rumah sakit , hae lagi sakit , tolong ngertiin kondisi dia oppa , dengerin penjelasan dia dulu " yesung berusaha menenangkan hati wokoie yg sedang panas sepanas matahari * LEBAY deh lu , kkkk~ *

" tak apa sungie , aku terima dia memperlakukan ku seperti ini , tapi setidaknya wookie , aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya , hyukie , apakah kamu mau maafkan aku , dan tetaplah bersamaku , sebagai sahabatku selamanya ? maaf jika caraku salah , tapi….aku tak mau terus terusan membohongi perasaanku pada yesung , is that okay hyuk ? "

Hatiku sakit lagi , aku bingung , tapi aku juga tidak mungkin terus memaksa donghae harus sayang sama aku , kalau aku ingin marah aku tak bisa , jadi…..

"okay oppa , aklu akan berusaha menyayanimu sebagai sahabat terbaikku , tapi biarlah aku menyimpan rasa sayang ini sama kamu , aku tak ingin melupakan semua kenangan bahagia kita , hiks hiks "

" jangan menangis sayang , tetaplah seperti hyukie yg aku kenal an tetaplah menjadi sahabaku selamanya ^^ "

*DONGHAE POV*

" jangan menangis sayang , tetaplah seperti hyukie yg aku kenal an tetaplah menjadi sahabaku selamanya ^^ "

Sebenernya aku tak tega ngomong itu semua sma hyuk , tpi dripda nnti malah jdi riweuh ya mending aku slesein , skrang giliran wookie

" wookie , maafkan aku krena uda ngrusak hubungan kalian , tpia ku benar benar sayang pada sungie , skarang , semua keputusan asa di sungie , dia harus memilih antara kita , dia ingin terus berhubungan sma kmu atau ingin bersamaku , skrg , tanyalah pada yesung "

" okay , skrg sungie , semua keputusan ada di kamu , kamu ttp ingin bersamaku atau sama dia ? "tnyanya langsung ke yesung

*YESUNG POV *

Omona , aku bingung , aku tak tega menyakiti perasaan wookie , tapi aku juga gag mgkn bohongin perasaanku sma hae , aku sayang sma dia , lebih dari pda sma hyuk,,

" ne , maaf , tapi aku memang lebih memilih hae ,, bukannya apa apa , tapi aku udah suka sma dia dari kita kecil , aku uda nglupain perasaan itu dengan pacaran ama kmu oppa , tpi sma lagi sma hae tu semua gagal , hatiku tetap pada hae , itu gagal oppa , hiks hiks , hyukie sayang , maafkan aku , tapi aku memang sayang sma pacar kamu , tolong maafkan aku , kalau kamu tidak bisa memaafkanku , maka sebaiknya kita berempat hany berteman , hiks hiks " aku menjelaskan semua itu dengan menangis , untuk pertama kalinya , perasaanku lega , bebas dari semua bebanku selama ini , hiks hiks…

back to * donghae pov *

" omona yesung , jadi selama ini kamu menganggapku apa ? aku benar benar sayang sama kamu , tapi kamu malah… hiks hiks , kamu tega , aku gag pernah nyakitin kamu , tetapi kenapa kamu ? aku butuh waktu sendiri , maafkan aku semua , aku pamit dulu hiks hiks " wookie keluar dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya , aku merasa kasihan , tapi…. Aku juga melihat 2 orang yang aku sayangi sedang menangis sekarang , maafkan aku hyukie , sungie ,,

Suasana sunyi ,, sekarang hyukie dan sungie memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah mereka masinge memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah mereka masing – masing , yesung masih sedih dan bingung apa yang telah di lakukannya , sedangkan hyuk , di satu sisi ia merasa , ini semmua taak adil , kenapa tuhan memberinya cobaan seperti ini , tapi dikat yang membisikkan " ikhlaskan saja hyuk , aku yakin , suatu saat , kamu bakalan mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada hae ,,,,

Sudah 1 mggu lamanya kejadian itu berlalu , tapi , tidak ada perubahan kondisi dari hae , hingga hari natalpun tiba , dan tiba – tiba yesung dan eunhyuk mendapat kabar buruk dari orang tua hae , mereka disuru segera datang ke ruma sakit ,mereka tidak memberitahukan apa alasannya tepatnya , mereka hanya menginginkan hyukie dan sungie dapat datang secepatnya kerumah sakit sekarang ….

*RS + yesung POV *

" eh sungie , kamu juga di panggil tante kesini , kira kira ada apa sama hae ya ? perasaanku jadi gag enak " hyuk yg bertemu sahabatnya di loby rumah sait langsung bertanya pada sahabatnya

" gtau , aku juga kaget dpet telfon dari eomma teukie , huhuhu~ " tanpa babibu , mereka langsung menuju kamar hae ,

Disana , mereka melihat orang tua hae yang sudah menangis tanpa hentinya ,

" tante , ada apa ? kenapa tante tiba – tiba menelfon ? ada apa dengan hae ? tante ? "

" hiks hiks , jadi , gini sayang , kalian , segeralah masuk ke kamar hae , kondisinya semakin parah , dan dia terus memanggil manggil nama kalian berdua , jadi , ayo , cepatlah masuk " tante teukie berusaha tersenyum saat memberi tahu itu semua pada mereka , walaupun aku tahu , tante teukie sedang khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya ,,

Kamipin langsung masuk ke kamar hae , aku kaget , hae terus terusan memanggil nama kami , dan itu , di dadanya , yang dia peluk , itu boneka teddy bear dariku , bahakan dia masih menyimpannya , hiks hiks

" hae , kami sudah ada disini , bangunlah , kami sudah disini , apa ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan sama kami ? bangun hae ? bangun " eunhyuk terus berusaha membangunkan hae walaupun dengan penuh air mata ,

" iya oppa , kami sudah disini , bangunlah , "

Tiba – tiba , mata hae mulai terbuka , dia mulai tersenyum , dan diapun mulai berbicara

" sungie , apa kamu tahu boneka dari siapakah ini ? * sambil membelai boneka teddynya *"

" iya oppa , apakah itu dari aku ? tapi kenapa bisa disini ? apakah oppa selalu membawanya ? "

*FLASHBACK*

" eomma ah , tolonglah anakmu yg gntg ini ,, ambilkan boneka teddy bear di tempat tidurku , aku ingin memeluknya , aku ingiin ada teman disini , ya eomma , eomma cantik deh , kkkkk~ "

" ahhhhhh sayang , bisa saja , okelahkalobegitu , tunggu ya , eommamu yang cantik ini akan mengambilkannya untukmu , hehehhe~"

*FLASHBACK END *

" sebenarnya iya , tapi , wktu kita study tour , boneka ini ketinggalan , mgkn ini yg membuat aku jadi celaka "

"aniyo oppa , oppa macam macam saja , tapi gomawo ya uda mau menyimpannya , "

" ah ne ,, uhm , hyuk , aku ingin meminta tolong padamu , tolong jaga sungie , aku tahu kamu perempuan yang kuat , maka , aku titip sungie , jagalah dia dari lelaki yang kurang baik , dan tetaplah bersahabat selamanya walaupun aku tidak ada "

" aniyo oppa , kenpa kau mengatakan seperti itu ? kita akan bersahabat selamanya , kau , aku dan sungie , maka , cepatlah sembuh , aku ingin bermain denganmu dan sungie ,okay oppa ?" eunhyuk berusaha menahan tangisnya

"maafkan aku hyuk , tapi , aku tak mungkin bisa bersama kalian lagi , aku akan pergi , but , you are my bestfriend forever , my lovely bestfriend , I love u as my besttfriend and for my lovely women , yesung , be strong honey , walaupun aku tak akan berdiri di samingmu selamanya , tapi , tetaplah kuat dan never foget me although I die , okay dear"

" aniyo oppa , don't ever say that , I believe , that you can be better soon , I love u too "' hyuk masih tak bisa menahan air matanya , hingga , tiba tiba , kejadian itu terjadi lagi , alat itu ,, alat itu menunjukkan garis lurus , apa yang terjadi

' oppppaaaaa , don't leave me , I love u , I can't life without you , without your smile , your joke , kata kata bijakmu , tingkah lakumu , aku tak bisa oppa , oppa , bangunlah , aku disini , teddy bear itu jua ada disini , ayolah , bukankah itu suatu kekuatan untukmu , bangunlah , hiks hiks " aku tak bisa menahan air mataku , aku binguung , orang yang aku cintai akan pergi selamanya, hiks hiks

Hari pemakaman –

Di depanku tepat ada gundukan tanah , di bawahnya ada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku , orang yang aku sayangi , LeeDonghae , My Prince , tubuhnya telah terbujur kaku , aku maih tidak bisa menerima semuanya , dia meninggal saat sedang memeluk boneka teddy bear pemberianku , boneka yang aku beli dengan uangku sendiri , bahakan , sekarang juga terkubur bersamanya , disebelahku ada hyukie , aku tahu dia pasti yang paling sedih , dia harus menerima 2 kenyataan yang perih dalam 1 bulan ini sekaligus , dia melihat pacarnya menyatakan cintanya pada sahabatnya dan nelihat mantan pacarnya meninggal , ahh…aku harus kuat , aku ingat pesan oppa "be strong honey , walaupun aku tak akan berdiri di samingmu selamanya , tapi , tetaplah kuat dan never foget me although I die , okay dear" . oppa , aku akan mewujudkannya , aku akan mencoba kuat dan tanpa melupakanmu , saranghaeyo oppa :*

- maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan kata saya emang orang yg kurang teliti , makasih ^^ , enjoyed ^^ -


End file.
